Gas
Gas is a character in various comics by 3GComix. It represents the author from various comics Gastón G. Girard. However, the character´s not the same in all his appearences Gas (Default).jpg|Gas as he appears in Arti Tree in Demolitions, Chuky, the Doll, Funny Hell, and Just Gastón Gas (Gastón´s Adventures in Mission Thrill).jpg|Gas as he appears in Gastón´s Adventures in Mission Thrill Gas (Lost Youngsters).jpg|Gas as he appears in Lost Youngsters Gas (Problems at School).jpg|Gas as he appears in Problems at School Gas (The Super Story).jpg|Gas as he appears in The Super Story Gas (Treasure at Bahamas).jpg|Gas as he appears in Treasure at Bahamas Gas (Weird Adventures).jpg|Gas as he appears in Weird Adventures. From left to right: the Gas from the beggining, the Gas when he says "I´M NOT DEAD!", and the Gas from the 24th street onwards. Chuky, the Doll In Chuky, the Doll, Gas is one of the two main characters, the other one being Giuli. He first appears watching TV at home, where Chuky attacks him. He then starts to help Giuli and Willy kill Chuky until he is kidnapped by Chuky. He then appears tied at the train rail, and after that at Chuky´s nuke base. After the explosion, he appears hanging from a mountain. After rescued by Mr. Saturn, they go to an island, are eaten by a whale, and return to Chuky´s nuke base. Later they are sent to Pluto by Chuky, and get in a dogfight with the alien. They crashland at Planet Wachiturro, and teleport to a black hole. They get in the house from Zathura, and later they escape. They start teleporting everywhere, and after asking for help to the authors, appear at the alien´s saucer. They are rescued by Giuliano and Terminator 2, and abducted by the Death Star. After their escape, the military ambush them, and they board a rocket, which later explodes, and they are saved by Willy. Later he and Giuli go to the past and meet their past selves from Lost Youngsters. After that he and Giuli go to the future in the DeWilly and see it as a barren wasteland controlled by the alien. They fight against the alien, and are abducted by the alien. Vulnerable, they surrender, only to be rescued by their real life friends Lalo, Pache and Facu, who were swallowed by the comic, and Terminator 2 and Mr. Saturn. After that the comic ends. Lost Youngsters In Lost Youngsters, Gas is called Gastón and is one of the two main characters, the other one being Giuliano. He asks Giuliano if he saw anything interesting, when a meteorite falls on him. It is revealed that everything was just a movie being filmed, and Gastón and Giuliano are just actors. Then the director tells them they have to film in the Amazonic Jungle. They go to the jungle, but escape. They then camp, and Giuliano films a short movie with a mannequin. Then Giuliano´s head falls off, but it was just the mannequin, and Giuliano dissapeared. Gastón goes away, and sees Giuliano dancing "The Rythim of the Night". Then it is revealed they are in a boat and "Giuliano" is a robot in Giuliano´s film. They try going back to Buenos Aires by plane, boat, car, and foot. But then Giuliano is revealed to be a secret agent, and Gastón is kidnapped in a plane by the director, for him to kill him and get all his fame. Giuliano appears in the plane, kills the director, and return to Buenos Aires.